


Family

by Karla_Writes



Series: SouMako Week [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man’s face was suddenly serious, eyes focused and mouth set in a thin line. Makoto's heart fluttered when he recognized that face. He’d last seen it when Sousuke had asked him to move in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week Day 4 - ~~Birthday~~ / Families

Makoto pursed his lips as he ran his finger over the soft, plush material of the pale pink blanket on the display. He liked the color, but pink seemed too cliché. Perhaps, a nice yellow, or a dark purple would be better, or green. He’d always been fond of green. Then again, Aki might prefer a warmer color, like beige, or maybe white.

A mumbled apology from behind him had him craning his neck to the side. 

Sousuke had stumbled over a shopping cart and had nearly toppled over a display of pacifiers. An employee in a red vest was waving off his apology with a smile. Leaving his blanket predicament behind, Makoto moved to Sousuke’s side when he saw the spark of interest flicker across the employee’s eyes. Although, Sousuke wasn’t the most graceful person when trapped in narrow, heavily stocked aisles, he still received the attention of many. 

“I found our last gift, but can’t decide on the color.” Makoto said as he grabbed Sousuke’s hand. He had never been particularly shy about showing the nature of their relationship in public. It had surprised Sousuke when he had been the one to link their arms together on their first official date, and when, on their fourth date, Makoto had leaned over for a kiss as they waited for their train. Makoto had been taught to never feel ashamed for who he was, so why would he have to hide their relationship when other couples could do those simple things without consequence. 

“Rin said he and Gou were going to give her an entire blanket set, shouldn’t we give her something else?” Makoto noticed that Sousuke’s entire body had relaxed, his shoulders and back were no longer rigid and his face had softened a bit. The end of his lips curved as he leaned in closer to Sousuke, tightening his hold on his hand. 

His smile widened when Sousuke peered down at him, “I hadn’t heard. Do you have something else in mind?” 

“Well, we’ve already got her a year-worth supply of clothes, and those plush toys you insisted the baby would love…”

“They are very cute, admit it.”

“…those socks with the dolphin pattern…”

“Haru asked me to pick them up for him, since he forgot the ones he bought in his hotel room.” 

“…and, that set of animal-shaped bath toys.”

“She’ll love them when she’s older, I’m sure.” Makoto grinned when Sousuke shook his head in amusement. 

“What if we just give her the rest of the money in a card or something? That way she’ll be able to buy whatever she didn’t get as a gift, or just something for her.” Makoto hummed as he thought it over. Giving money seemed too impersonal to Makoto, but Sousuke had a good point. He always did, Makoto mused. Sousuke was practical and often times reigned him in when he would go overboard. 

“Alright, but let’s pick up a really nice card. Oh, maybe we can get the others to sign it too.” Makoto said as Sousuke guided him away from the baby section. 

“Sure, but only if they throw some money in too.”

…

Makoto plopped down on the bed, yawning as he stretched his arms high above his head. He had never gone to a baby-shower before, and had not known they could wear you out. He’d had a lot of fun with the wild events Gou, Aki, and he suspected Nagisa, had prepared. He was sure Sousuke had also enjoyed himself, and he had the pictures to prove it. The bed sunk a little when said man dropped down next to him.

“It was nice to be together with everyone again, huh? Aki looked really cute and her husband looked so happy. I can’t wait to see her baby.” Makoto sighed contently. He turned to face Sousuke when he felt the other’s hand on his waist. The man’s face was suddenly serious, eyes focused and mouth set in a thin line. Makoto's heart fluttered when he recognized that face. He’d last seen it when Sousuke had asked him to move in with him. 

“What is it?” Makoto wasn’t sure why he was whispering. The hand on his waist pulled him closer, right until their foreheads touched. Makoto closed his eyes after Sousuke did the same. For a while they just sat there, foreheads connected, legs brushing against each other, slow, even breaths mingling together. 

“I… I want that, Makoto.” Makoto’s eyes snapped open.

“I want a family with you.” 

Not capable of forming words, Makoto threw his arms around Sousuke and fell on top of him. He had never expected to hear those words. 

“I saw the way you kept looking at the clothes, at everything, and then at the baby-shower… I just knew that I wanted that, too.” The words were so sincere that it nearly had Makoto in tears. Using his arms as leverage, he rose his head until he could clearly see Sousuke’s eyes. Their noses brushed.

“I want a big family, you know.” Makoto said against Sousuke’s lips, heart beating erratically. 

Sousuke chuckled, nodding his acceptance, before Makoto leaned down and pressed their lips together.


End file.
